


i give you home and you give me purpose

by cheapbeeranditsokay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Louis, CEO, Cute Louis, Dom/sub, Feminine Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Rich Harry, Slow Build, Smut, Top Harry, True Love, larry stylinson - Freeform, loads of endearing shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheapbeeranditsokay/pseuds/cheapbeeranditsokay
Summary: Where Harry is a rich man who stumbles upon a young frightened broken boy.-"Why are you crying, baby?" he asked and soothingly stroke Louis' back.First Louis didn't say anything because of his crying a hiccupping, but then he managed to choke out the one word that explained everything that was going on in the pretty little head of his. "H - home.""Yes, home, my little dove," Harry said, "that's where you belong now."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I just wanted to say that this is an experiment! English isn't my first language so I'm just testing the waters ahah. If this is crap just say so and I'll understand. My english isn't the best and it's definitely not going to be without mistakes. Thanks for bearing with me. :) I hope you'll like this story.

It was a cloudy Saturday evening and Harry was sitting alone in his office staring blankly on the documents lying in front of him. He didn't even bother to read them, he knew he was for no use that day. His head was pounding and everything seemed unbelievably boring. First he just wanted to go to bed and get some sleep, but then his phone rang and he quickly changed his mind.

"Hey mate!" Liam exclaimed happily into the phone.

"Hi," Harry chuckled, "what's up?"

There was a rustle on the other side of the phone as if Liam was trying to find something. No wonders, Harry thought to himself, how could anybody find anything in that mess Liam proudly called home.

"Got it," Liam said quietly and Harry stayed silent, not giving him the pleasure of asking what it could possibly be.

Liam sighed after a while and said, "I found a new club in town, was looking for the address. Wanna check it out?"

"Yes, of course!" Harry said maybe too eagerly. "In like an hour or so, I have some work to finish," he added quickly trying to play it cool.

"Yes sure, work to finish." Liam muttered and Harry could easily imagine him rolling his eyes mockingly. "So I'll meet you at nine in front of the club. I'll text you the address," Liam simply stated without even asking if that suits Harry and hung up.

Harry just shrugged it, they both knew he had nothing to do at the moment and that Liam's call was literally deliverance. He stood up and stretched his back cracking a little. He furrowed and thought to himself that he should really start working out.

.

When they finally made it to the club, the traffic was impossible on Saturday evening a Liam had forgotten his phone in his house so he had to return, they showed their ID's to a mighty bouncer standing at the entrance and were let in easily. The place was nice and very sophisticated for a Night Club. There were lots of small tables with comfortable velvet armchairs in the middle and private booths covered with velvet curtains on the sides. Pretty girls were mingling around rich looking men in tuxedos pouting lips and offering their services. Some of them were vainly trying to get their attention; others already succeeded and were now sitting on their laps chatting jauntily.

"This is heaven!" Liam exclaimed flailing his hands in front of Harry's face.

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes, but there was a smile on his face too. He fixed his hair quickly in one of the many mirrors hanging on the wall and made his way to the bar with Liam following behind.

"I'm having a meeting tomorrow morning, what am I even doing here Liam?" Harry groaned exasperatedly while ordering a drink.

"You are rich as fuck and you need a distraction, young Harold," Liam said seriously. "So that's why you're here. You have a wide range of very expensive sluts here, all you have to do is choose."

Harry couldn't believe Liam have just let those words leave his mouth. He didn't respond, instead he chugged his second shot of whiskey and stirred his eyes sleepily. Liam shook his head incredulously and left for a "hoehunt" as he liked to call it. It was nothing new to Harry; Liam always left him alone sitting in the corner while he was chatting up some random girls. The music was loud and not really helpful for Harry's pounding head so he decided to find a quiet space in one of the booths with comfortable couches and cushions inside. As he was passing the room for stuff he heard shouting following with a loud slap. He approached the door curiously and peeped in. There was a thin boy with feathery brown hair in a blue v neck and shorts standing fearfully in front of an older woman who was yelling at him those terrible words of which Harry was sure the boy didn't deserve to hear.

.

"You gonna do your job properly, you little scum! This is inadmissible! Who the hell do you think you are? You're nothing, nothing but a slut! So either you do your job properly, or you gonna end up on the streets once again." She caught his hand roughly and made him to look at her. "And this time it's gonna be for good," she added with a smirk and was about to leave when Harry hesitantly opened the door.

He leaned to the door frame and asked as if lazily, "What's going on here?"

The woman's eyes quickly shot from the boy to Harry and back. "That's none of your business," she snapped but there was a fearful expression in her face. Harry didn't move, so she continued. "I'm the owner of this place, if you don't leave here immediately, I'll call the security!"

"Who are you?" Harry was now fixing his look on the small boy who was still standing on the same place without moving. His head bowed and shoulders slouched.

"He's a little slut, what else could he be?" the woman answered instead, glaring at Harry. "But he apparently thinks he's some kind of princess because he's repeatedly denied providing his services to our customers, haven't you princess?" she turned to the boy and lifted his chin.

He looked up and met Harry's eyes. Harry blinked a few times before he was able to compose himself back together. The boy was gorgeous.

The woman was quick to notice Harry's bewitched expression. "Oh, I see you're quite interested in this little slut. You can still enjoy him even if he doesn't comply."

"That's rape," he stated and was feeling a little nauseated.

There was a silence for a while before Harry spoke again. "How much?" he asked and shoved his hand to the pocket of his tux just to pull out a little notebook.

The woman seemed confused for a short moment, "for an hour?" she asked eventually scratching the back of her head.

"No," Harry furrowed and pointed at the boy, "for him."

The woman was absolutely bewildered for a while before she started laughing like crazy. "I can't just sell my employees, that's illegal!" She shook her head in amusement and pushed the boy aside so she could approach Harry.

"Rape is illegal," Harry spit. "I could easily buy this whole complex without batting an eye and completely destroy you, Miss." Harry then continued in a calm voice, eyes narrowed. "But lucky for you, I'm not that kind of guy. So I offer you 25 000 pounds," he paused himself and added, "or jail."

The boy's eyes widened when hearing how big amount of money Harry was willing to pay for him. The woman gulped and when she tried to reply, her voice hitched in her throat. She was breathing heavily and when she finally got together enough, she hissed while glaring at the boy with her eyes full of hate, "You lucky bastard."

She then nodded and Harry wrote something on one of the papers in the little notebook, pulled it out and folded it neatly before handing it to the woman. She yanked it greedily from his hand and stared at it for a moment as if she still couldn't believe what had just happened. She then just shoved it in her pocket and quickly left the room.

This was the easy part, Harry thought to himself while looking at the beautiful boy with mesmerising piercing blue eyes who was now timidly biting his lower lip. Harry had to look away so he wouldn't do something he would later regret. He approached him and slowly put his hand on the boy's shoulder. He flinched and stepped away. Harry sighed end bent down a little so he could see his face. He was still so taken aback by his beauty that he was silent for a while, trying to take in every inch of his face as if it was the last time he would ever see him.

"What is your name?" He then asked, small smile playing on his lips.

"Louis," the boy said almost in a whisper. "Louis Tomlinson."

Harry's smile widened and revealed the dimples in his cheeks. I made him talk, Harry thought to himself with some kind of childish joy and satisfaction.

"That's a beautiful name," he said. "Now let's go home before I change my mind and set this place on fire."

He headed to the door but stopped in his track when he didn't hear anyone following. He turned around and saw Louis standing there, face buried in his hands, quiet sobs escaping his thin lips. Harry's heart broke in that sight and he rushed back to embrace the boy. He was so thin and tiny; he could easily encompass his whole body.

"Why are you crying, baby?" he asked and soothingly stroke Louis' back.

First Louis didn't say anything because of his crying a hiccupping, but then he managed to choke out the one word that explained everything that was going on in the pretty little head of his. "H - home."

"Yes, home, my little dove," Harry said, "that's where you belong now."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too eager, I'm aware. But I'm too hyped not to post a second chapter today ahah.  
> How will Louis like his new home? Will Harry and Louis click right from the start, or is there a bumpy road ahead of them? I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

Once they pulled up in front of a great manson of Harry's, Louis instinctively buried his face into the fabric of his jeans and curled up into a small ball. Memories of houses like this flashing through his head where he usually got tied up and reaped, or beaten... and raped. Because he couldn't do it, he couldn't make himself watch into those lustful eyes of all those men while choking on their cocks slamming inexorably to the back of his throat. Tears started rolling down his cheeks and he was shaking from unexplainable fear. Harry watched him for a while before he pulled him in an embrace once again, caressing his hair and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Then, after a few minutes, Louis finally lifted his head, eyes puffy and cheeks red from crying. He glanced to the house and then back to Harry.

"I will never ever hurt you," Harry whispered huskily and leaned forward to press a kiss into Louis' hair. "Will you please come with me now?"

Louis nodded timidly and clumsily got out of the car, his palms sweating from fear but also curiosity. He followed Harry silently with his head bowed down, eyes glued to the tips of his shoes. When they stepped on the front porch, Harry suddenly turned around and walked up to the boy. He lifted his chin so their eyes could meet and he let himself drown in the bluest ocean he's ever seen. Those big blue eyes had such a big impact on him that he stood there stunned, incapable of any movement. He was so thankful Louis didn't seem to notice what he was doing to him.

"That's how you gonna walk starting today," he told him with a wide smile, "chin up and eyes wide open. There's so much to see in this world, and I intend to give you all of it."

He reached out his hand and his fingers ghosted on Louis' jaw for a while before he turned around and walked into the manson. It was big and spacious and nothing Louis has ever seen before. His mouth gaped open as he was turning around suddenly feeling so small. There was a big TV on the wall, a long grey couch with many cushions on it and a little glass coffee table. There was a also a large window only covered with grey curtain from one half so Louis could see a pool and a Jacuzzi in the backyard of Harry's house.

"What do you think?" Harry asked cheerfully while taking of his coat and tuxedo and loosening his tie.

Louis didn't say anything, he knew he would mess up if he answered that question. It was always like that. If he said he liked it, the man would slap him because he was too eager to live with him and take his money. And if he said he didn't, well, things would get a lot worse.

Harry watched Louis closely with expectation and that made Louis blush a little. Harrys' smile widened with dimples showing and he didn't ask any further. He knew that Louis was still shaken because of all the things that happened in such a short amount of time. Louis was bowing his head down again so Harry had to kneel in front of him to see his face properly.

"What did I tell you about your posture earlier?" he asked and poked Louis' cheek playfully.

A horrified expression appeared on the boy's face and he straightened up his back immediately. He then closed his eyes and pursed his lips into a thin line, awaiting a punch in the face. But nothing happened and he was pulled into a warm hug instead. Harry wrapped his arms around him protectively and Louis buried his face into the crook of Harry's neck. He felt like crying again, but this time it was from joy and happiness, not fear and disappointment.

"I like it very much, Sir." Louis said in a whisper when Harry pulled away.

"How old are you, dove?" Harry asked and Louis' cheeks turned red when hearing the pet name.

"Eighteen, Sir." Louis whispered again and Harry found it adorable.

He nodded, the age difference was quite big, but Harry didn't mind at that moment. His heart swelled every time he looked at the boy and after a very long time he felt whole. He promised himself he would protect Louis at all costs and that he would never do him any harm. Unless he deserved it, that was. He wasn't planning on simply befriending Louis, there were rules in the house and every other boy had to follow them so far. But Louis was different, Louis was broken and he had to be fixed in order for all of this to work.

"Let's eat some food shall we? I'm starving! Margaret, make us some dinner or we're gonna die here!" Harry exclaimed dramatically and held his stomach in affected pain.

Louis giggled involuntarily, instantly putting a hand across his mouth. His baby blue eyes trailed across the room and eventually locked with Harry's green ones. Harry saw some kind of dismay and confusion, but he knew there's more to Louis than this frightened side of him.

"I didn't forbid you to laugh, you're allowed to do that you know." Harry said with a furrow and tugged Louis into the kitchen.

And when Harry turned around, a little smile appeared on Louis' face as he followed along.

.

"So this is going to be your room now," Harry declared and entered one of the many guest rooms on the second floor of the manson.

Louis wondered why there's so many when apparently Harry usually didn't have many guests over. He seemed to him more like a solitary kind of person. When Louis stepped into the room, his eyes widened in disbelieve and he clutched the hem of his shirt in sudden trepidation. The sheets and pillows covering a king sized bed were in pink and purple colours as well as the light satiny curtains and a small bushy rug lying in front the head of the bed. The walls were painted grey and there was a big crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"My room?" he squeaked and raised his hands to cover his mouth in awe.

Harry was amazed by the way Louis reacted. He seemed utterly overwhelmed by joy and excitement yet he tried his best not to show it on the outside. Harry wondered why, what was spinning those gears that caused the boy to stifle all of his emotions inside?

"Have you ever had your own room before?" Harry asked and gently touched Louis' shoulder. Louis blenched a little and slightly pulled away. Harry narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything; he didn't want to push Louis.

"No, never," Louis traced the patterns on his bed sheets with his fingers and then he quickly added "Thanks you, Sir."

His face suddenly lit up with the most beautiful smile Harry has ever seen. It made him weak at the knees and he had to get a grip on the door handle so he wouldn't stumble. "You are most welcome, love."

"Why do you.." Louis began to ask but his voice trailed.

"Why do I what?"

"Nothing."

"Louis, answer me!" Harry pressed. He was growing slightly impatient with the boy. For some reason he wasn't willing to open up to him about anything and that was making Harry very frustrated.

"Why..," Louis gulped, "why would you do all of this for me, Sir?"

Harry grinned, "Because I quickly took a liking to you my little dove. And because you deserve it of course."

Louis shook his head fiercely and his lower lip began to tremble. He felt something prickling in his eyes and soon his cheeks were stained with hot tears. Harry rushed to encompass him in a warm hug.

"Shh, baby, s'gonna be okay. Everything is going to be okay. C'mone, don't cry."

He saw Louis was trying to calm down; he clenched his small hands into fists and shut his eyes close. After a few minutes the sobs were getting weaker until they stopped completely.

"I'm.. I don't deserve it, Sir. I don't deserve anything. I'm only a slut, a scum of the word who will soon end up on the streets as it's supposed be." He reeled off those words as if he was forced to memorise them.

Harry cupped Louis' face and wiped the drying tears from his burning cheeks. He let his fingers linger a little longer before he pulled away, because he noticed that this time Louis didn't flinch under his touch. Harry sat on the bed and pulled Louis onto his lap. The boy blushed and tilted his head while playing bashfully with the hem of Harry's collar.

"Look at me," he commanded.

Louis raised his head a little and looked straight into Harry's light green eyes. And Harry was struck yet again, lost for words and completely mesmerized by the vast blue space where he could get lost so easily.

"Don't say this," he whispered huskily and gently squeezed Louis' hip with his left hand. "Don't say this ever again."

Louis shook his head dully and sighed. "Why..." he began to ramble again when Harry cut him.

"Because it hurts me, do you want to hurt me, dove?" Harry asked and raised an eyebrow.

"No, Sir." Louis shook his head sheepishly and Harry gave him a lopsided smile in which Louis responded with another blush.

"Splendid!" Harry clapped his hands and stood up after he had motioned Louis to do the same. "I have an important meeting tomorrow and I'm quite tired. There's a bathroom attached to this room," Harry pointed to the door on the other side of the room. "Go take a shower and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning, is that all right?"

Louis nodded, fixing his baby blue eyes on Harry. "Yes, Sir," he said and Harry saw so much pain and growing gratitude in those eyes that he almost couldn't bare it.

Louis was quickly becoming his weakness, his addiction.

"Good night, baby," Harry murmured and pressed a light kiss to Louis' feathery hair.

"Good night, daddy." Louis answered in a sweet high pitched voice and shot his head up timidly just to make sure Harry was ok with this kind of address.

Harry was taken aback by the sudden choice of words but he nodded approvingly nonetheless, feeling shivers down his spine, and closed the door behind him. He sat in the large leather armchair in his office and started absentmindedly rubbing his temples. He just couldn't bring himself to focus on work that day. Harry understood that it's not going to be easy with Louis. The boys he had before were just desperate brats who used him for money. Once they had everything they needed, they vanished with a lot of cash and a few credit cards. But there was no bond, no gratitude, no love. It was just sex and money. Louis was different, Louis didn't demand, but he took what was given to him with unexplainable excitement and gratitude but also fear and humility. He wasn't even aware he could do something like that, because only small solecisms were punished in such terrible ways that Louis was afraid of overstepping any notional boundaries. Harry was so glad he could make him happy with things that could be bought easily, but at the same time he was sad and somehow split inside, because he couldn't find a way to approach him emotionally. Louis seemed to be the kind of person who was always in his shell, hiding away from the outside world, having the weight of his own problems falling on his shoulders over and over again. Harry wished he would open to him, so he could lift the weight and maybe help to get rid of it. He sighed and stood up, making his way slowly to the bathroom and trying very hard not to think about all those snobby people who will try to snatch his company from him tomorrow like the hungry vultures they were. Because apparently he's too young to run a business.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I'm SO HAPPY you guys like it. Thank you for all the kudos and comments! At first, I posted this story on Wattpad, but I got absolutly no response on it whatsoever, because I'm just so bad at promoting my own work. I'm so excited to keep writing now, so here's the next chappy. Tell me what you think! :)

"So how did the meeting go?" Liam asked nonchalantly while he was sprawling on one of Harry's deckchairs situated randomly around the big pool, drinking martini.

"Was terrible," Harry groaned and pushed his sunglasses up on the bridge of his nose. "Hawkins was talking those bullshits about me trusting my company into his experienced hands and being a public representative only, again." Harry scoffed, "that cunning old man. He even promised me seventy percent of the profit bountifully."

"Well, isn't that nice." Liam stated ironically, "you'll outwit them all easily. They're just a bunch of pussies."

They were going on talking when they heard the side door of the house leading to the pool open and a head with wide baby blue eyes and feathery brown hair paked out. Louis smiled and there were small wrinkles by his eyes when he did so. Harry smiled back and his heart fluttered in his chest. Liam's mouth hung open and he stood up swiftly, walking up to the boy who was now hesitantly standing at the door, not knowing if he had interrupted some important discussion or not.

"I - I can leave," he stuttered when Liam's bulky body stopped menacingly inches from his own and he backed away a little. Liam reached out and lifted his chin so he could see his face properly.

"My god, Harry!" he groaned, "Where the hell did you find this one? He's gorgeous!"

Harry was just about to scold Liam for talking about Louis as if he was a thing, when the flippant young man said something that ruined every effort Harry had put into interaction with Louis so far.

"He's really standing out in the crowd of all the other sluts you've had before!" A wide smile spread across Liam's face and Harry got a sudden urge to punch him.

"Other sluts?" that was all Louis managed to choke out through the tears that were now streaming down his face before he turned around and ran back into the manson.

"Well why, thanks Liam," Harry hissed sarcastically through his clenched jaw and stormed out of the backyard.

The house was quiet, but Harry could still hear muffled sobs coming from Louis' bedroom. He headed that way and knocked on the door, running his hand nervously through his hair. The sobs then paused and there was a complete silence. Harry sighed and pushed the door open. Louis was lying on a bed curled up into a small ball, sniffling. Harry sat down and patted the place next to him.

"Come sit here, baby." He said in a soothing voice and when he got no response, he reached out for the boy and pulled him onto his lap.

Louis didn't meet his eyes; he turned his head away instead and pouted. Harry huffed in aggravation, growing impatient yet again. One of his biggest weaknesses, he could get madden easily and he would then say things he would later regret.

"What it is to you anyway, Louis?" he asked quietly but there was a harsh undertow in his voice.

By then, Louis was coming to the conclusion that he may have overreacted a little and the realization was now emerging in his eyes. He blinked and bit his lip. He couldn't find any appropriate words to use in this tricky situation. If Harry knew he'd started developing feelings for him, he would surely cut him off and Louis didn't want that. But he was just so jealous, so terribly and utterly jealous of all those other "sluts" Harry had had before he met him.

"I'm sorry, Sir." Louis eventually said in a monotonous voice and plastered a fake smile on his face. "I guess I've just god carried away a little. I know I'm just another slut." While saying the second sentence, Louis just couldn't keep himself together anymore and his voice cracked, but the fake smile was still present on his angelic face. Harry could immediately tell something was off with Louis. As if he could see right through him. He was fiddling with his hands in his lap, trying to make himself as distant as possible. Harry cupped his tiny hands making them completely disappear in his big ones and forced Louis to look him in the eyes, even though he was aware that he won't be able to think straight after seeing that baby blue colour from close up again.

"You are not just another slut," he articulated firmly. "Louis, those other boys were broke and sly and they used me just for my money. I knew that and I kept them anyway because they were good sport and willing to do whatever pleased me. When they had enough, they simply vanished and took a piece of me with them. They deserved to be treated like the sluts they were." Harry finished almost breathlessly and supported the weight of both of their bodies while gently lying onto the bed, pressing Louis to his side.

"Will you treat me like one of those boys, Sir?" Louis asked weakly and buried his face into the crook of Harry's neck.

Harry breathed, thoughtful expression appearing on his face.

"Will you behave like one?"

There was a short silence, as if Louis was trying to find the answer that would benefit him the most, not wanting to disappoint Harry, but in the same time also not willing to disgrace himself repetitively.

"No," he wiggled uncomfortably and scanned Harry's face for any signs of disapproval.

But Harry just smiled contentedly and squeezed Louis' hip.

"Then I won't."

There was I pin drop silence in the room, which was eventually interrupted by Harry.

"Do you want to go shopping with me today baby? It's gonna be fun. Plus, you don't have that many clothes to wear."

Louis nodded eagerly and clapped his hands, overflowing with joy and suddenly, Harry felt giddy inside. He looked at the boy and the realization that he is only his and no one else's hit him hard. He felt butterflies erupting in his stomach and couldn't help but smile.

"I'm just gonna show out Liam and we'll be on our way, ok little dove?"

"Yes, daddy!" Louis exclaimed happily, although the spark disappeared from his eyes when hearing Liam's name.

Fuck, was that boy even aware what he was doing to him, Harry thought to himself after closing the door and he didn't try to restrain the fiery feeling that run through his whole body.

"Maan, what was that for?" Liam whined when Harry approached him from behind and pushed him off of the deckchair.

"I don't want you to speak to Louis like that," Harry explained firmly. "He's too sensitive."

Liam tried to suppress the smirk that was now crawling up to his face. "Since when do you care if one of your filthy little hoes is sensitive?"

Harry narrowed his eyes and pointed to the exit. "Since today," he growled, "now get the hell out of here, Liam, I have stuff to do."

"Yeah, sure you do," Liam snorted, "you're so whipped."

.

"If you see anything you like, just tell me okay? I want all the best for my little angel."

Louis ducked his head shyly as he trotted behind Harry, not being able to catch up with his long legs. Harry slowed at his pace and wrapped his strong hand around Louis' waist, pulling him close.

It was early Saturday evening and the mall was already filled with people who popped in on their way from work or on the way in. The smell of food from all the different restaurants and cafés filled Louis' nose and his eyes twinkled with excitement as he glanced to the first boutique with clothes he saw. The shop seemed very colourful and girly and Harry could immediately tell what caught Louis' eye. He motioned his hand to the small mannequin situated in the back of the shop display and a smirk appeared on his face.

"You like the lace shirt, don't you."

It wasn't a question, Harry has been watching Louis carefully ever since they entered the mall and he didn't miss the blush appearing on Louis' face right after absentmindedly staring at the piece of clothing for much longer than needed.

"Do you want it baby?"

Louis stuttered and blushed more if that was even possible.

"Yes, daddy."

Harry chuckled and put his hand on Louis' lower back, leading him to the boutique. It was Christian Lacrois and even buying a single sock would be too expensive to afford for any other mortal. But not for Harry, he came in as if it was a market and he nonchalantly ran his fingers over the smooth fabric of the shirt. It was in a baby pink colour, the back was completely see-through and the front had a sweet flower pattern on it. The sleeves were plain, clinging nicely on the mannequin's arms. Harry liked it a lot and he couldn't get the image of Louis wearing it out of his head. A small woman approached them with a wide smile plastered over her whole face.

"How can I help you, gentlemen?" she asked kindly in a typical business voice.

Harry could see the strained effort she put into it in order to sell something. He wanted to roll his eyes in annoyance but in the same time he couldn't help but to feel sorry for her as he remembered himself on one of the many meetings he had to attend with his so called colleagues and the fake smiles he provided just to be on the good terms with them.

"We would like that pink lace shirt, please." Harry smiled and patted Louis' shoulder.

The lady nodded and asked "What size do you need?"

Harry turned his questioning gaze to Louis, expecting an answer. He frowned when he got none. Louis seemed ashamed and confused with what he was supposed to say, he didn't know.

"We'll try the S size," Harry stated and turned to the smaller boy as the woman made her way to the storage.

"I'm sorry, Sir," Louis whimpered, "I have only ever received clothes, I've never checked..." his voice trailed off and a tear escaped his watery eyes.

"It's okay, baby," Harry cooed and caressed Louis' cheek. "There's nothing to be ashamed of really. We'll just try until something fits, okay?"

Louis nodded and smiled through the tears. Harry found it adorable.

"Here you go, gentlemen. The changing rooms are in the back." The woman said when she returned, carrying a small silver box with her. Harry took it from her and handed it to Louis.

"Go try it on, dove, I'll be right back."

He watched Louis as he disappeared behind the curtain and then he step up to the jeans section, looking for something nice to complete the look. He went for navy blue boyfriend jeans with ripped knees and rolled up ends.

Harry unexpectedly peeped into the changing room where Louis was and he gasped as he took in his bare body. He was so tiny, so skinny, and his back was covered with many fading bruises. Louis squeaked and quickly turned around so he was facing Harry, not allowing him to see more of him.

"Baby," Harry whispered and shut his eyes tightly for a brief moment. "What have they done to you?"

"N-nothing, nothing!" Louis yelped and tried to hide himself behind the shirt he was clutching in his hands. Harry turned around and saw a pair of curious eyes watching them.

"Put it on," he ordered quietly and shoved the jeans he was holding into Louis' arms. "We'll talk at home."

After a few seconds Louis walked out of the changing room and Harry's breath hitched in his throat as he saw him. The jeans clung perfectly to Louis' thighs and ended right above his ankles. The laced shirt looked even better, it fitted perfectly and hugged Louis' torso in the best way possible. Harry wanted to see the back of it, too. But he knew better than to ask him to turn around.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos! I'm having a bit of a writer's block right now and to be honest, I don't really know where is this story going. But that doesn't concern this chapter yet, so as always, I hope you will enjoy it!  
> There is a rape scene in this chapter, it's not that graphic, but it's there. So... you've been warned. Also, Lima boy is a bad guy in this chappy (or this whole story more like), don't kill me ya'll.

They pulled up in front of Harry's manson and Louis got out, not even waiting for the chauffeur to open the door for him. Harry sighed and rubbed his temples before following behind. The front door was left open after Louis had stormed in and locked himself in his room. Harry cautiously closed them, not wanting to make much noise, before he silently tiptoed to Louis' room and knocked on the door.  
"Louis, baby, open up," he pleaded.  
There was no answer, only silence and small sobs could be heard in the whole house. Once again, Harry grew impatient quickly, it was just his temper. Besides, he wasn't used to have a boy so emotive, so broken and most of it, so confusing, living with him.   
"Louis Tomlinson, if you don't open the door right now i swear I'll..." He didn't even finished the sentence when the lock clicked, signalling it was okay for Harry to come in.  
He stepped in only to see the smaller boy lying on a bed curled up into a small ball shivering uncontrollably. His heart dropped slightly in the sight of it and he rushed to him quickly, whispering soothing words.  
"It's okay, it's okay baby. I'm here now. Don't cry." He pulled him up onto his lap slowly, making him loosen his grip on his knees. Harry lifted his chin and he made himself to look into those deep ocean blue eyes that held so much pain.  
"Tell me, love, what did they do to you?"   
Louis shook his head and another wave of tears pooled over to stain his face. He buried his head into the crook of Harry's neck, mumbling incoherent words that Harry desperately longed to enucleate. But he waited, he waited until Louis' let out the last sob and his breathing was somehow steady.  
"Now," Harry spoke again in a calm voice, "tell me baby."  
Louis breathed in. "They hit me," he said and it came out as a whisper. "They always had something sharp to hit me with. They said I was a worthless disobedient slut." Louis whimpered and Harry tighten his grip on him. "They also, they -" It seemed as Louis couldn't get the words out of his mouth for a while, like he was choking on them desperately. "They raped me. So many times."  
There was a dead silence after the confession. Louis started to tremble in Harry's arms again and Harry was fighting the sudden urge to cry himself.  
"Can I see?" He asked gently and his voice was filled with care and concern.  
Louis nodded and let Harry pull up his shirt and reveal all the fading scars and bruises on his body. He felt a strong pang in his heart as he touched one of the many wounds and Louis flinched inadvertently. Harry lowered his head and he placed a soft kiss on a large purple mark covering Louis' ribs. Louis shivered under the touch and Harry could see goose bumps rising on his back. A sad smile appeared on his lips as he turned to face him again.  
"I promise," he said and he tend that promise more to himself than Louis. "I promise you that noone will ever hurt you this way ever again. Noone will ever touch you unless you let them." And it was a hard promise, because the touches and the feelings were the only reasons Harry usually kept all those other boys around. He didn't like this kind of distraction, feeling someone else's pain. He longed for the carefree, reckless love that lasts too short and doesn't hurt that much when it's gone. But he knew he couldn't have that with Louis. He had to be mend in order to love again.  
"Noone will hurt you while you're here with me." He repeated decisively, pressing Louis even closer to his side and his heart fluttered when he felt those tiny hands doing the same to him.  
They sat there for a long time holding each other without any words spoken and it felt right.   
Eventually it was Louis who broke the silence.  
"Daddy?" He said and Harry hummed in response, a small smile playing on his lips.  
"Am I - am I really that worthless? I mean, I can't do much and I suck at things I can do, too. I won't be for much use around here. And I know why I'm here, but I just, I cant, I -" he stuttered and he slouched his shoulders and tilted his head, building the walls of hebetude up again, crawling back into his shell.   
"No no no!" Harry hushed and gently stroked Louis' cheek in attempt to calm him. "You won't be pushed to do anything, take your time, love. You are here because I want you to be, that's all."  
"I want to make you happy," Louis hiccupped and gave Harry a weak timid smile.  
"And you do, dove. Now let's go eat before it gets cold."

.

"Guess what happened, Harry!" Liam's loud cheery voice echoed through the silent house.  
"Man, chill!" Harry sneered, "You're not even on speaker and the neighbours I don't have can hear you!"  
"Shut up!" Liam snapped back but Harry could hear him supressing a laugh.  
Then there was a pause and Harry knew exactly what Liam was waiting for. And Harry submitted this time because he wasn't in the mood to play around.  
"What so exciting happened to you that just couldn't wait until after the meeting tomorrow, Liam?" Harry bit sarcastically and leaned into his office chair with a sigh.  
"I bought myself a slut!" Liam exclaimed zealously as if it was the most wonderful thing in the world.  
"You what?" Harry squeaked and did his best to not slide of off the chair with his hand covering his mouth in shock.  
"Why are you so surprised?" The lad on the other side of the phone grumbled, "I got jealous ok? Yours is so pretty, so innocent. I couldn't get over just how pretty the little boy of yours is. I fell in love with those marvellous blue eyes." Liam continued his rant and Harry clenched his jaw in displeasure when hearing those words. "But I wouldn't steal from you! We're best friends!" Liam laughed and Harry visibly relaxed in his chair. "So I went to the auction house..."  
"Auction house!" The curly man gasped exasperatedly, "For fuck's sake, Liam, you know we're not supposed to support that shit!"  
"Calm down, big boy, don't worry, noone got hurt. I saved that little whore from not so nice destiny actually." Liam cackled and Harry could easily imagine the rest of the men betting. Old, rich, sly and overall disgusting.   
"I know you'd approve eventually," Liam mumbled lazily when Harry didn't respond.  
"What's his name?" Harry managed to get out after a few minutes of hyperventilating.  
"Dunno, he was assigned a number, I didn't ask for a name." His best friend replied. "We haven't even gone through the ground rules yet!"  
Harry was now gripping his pen with much bigger force than necessary.   
"Listen, Liam," he said and he put all of his effort to sound nice into those words. "Let's meet! There's no harm in spending some quality bonding time together. I'll take Louis and you'll take.. whoever you bought in that auction shithole."  
Liam shrugged but then he realised Harry couldn't see him. "Ok fine, I'll be there in a few."  
"Louis!" Harry called, not realizing he sounded quite angry and upset.  
"Yes, Sir?" Louis entered the office shakily, his head bowed and hands clasped behind his back.  
"Posture," Harry scolded absentmindedly and the smaller boy instantly straightened up and raised his head to look at his master.  
"I'm sorry," Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly and yawned. "C'mere," he motioned Louis to come closer, "my best friend is an asshole. You did nothing wrong baby."  
Louis giggled as the curly lad pulled him to his side and his eyes widened when he run his finger along his jaw. But he didn't object and Harry took it as a step forward.   
"You are so beautiful, princess." He murmured huskily and a blush took over Louis' face.  
He insecurely pushed a loose strand of hair behind Harry's ear and cupped his cheek and Harry smiled with that special dimpled smile of his that Louis loved so much. They were interrupted by a door bell ringing. Harry scowled and got up with a whine.  
"What did I get myself into?" He asked himself, took a sip of his coffee and left the office with Louis in tow.  
.  
"Louis!" Liam shouted and pulled the boy in an embrace before turning to a grumpy Harry who put his hand around Louis' shoulders protectively.   
"It's nice to see you too," Harry grouched and let his friend in. "Where is yours... erm, companion?"  
Liam gawked for a moment before he realized what he's done.   
"Shit, Harry, I've totally forgot about him! Wait a sec, I have to go get him!" He yelled and trotted away from them.  
Harry facepalmed and shook his head, not being able to comprehend how someone could be so incredibly oblivious.  
"Get who?" Louis asked curiously in a high-pitched voice, his hand still clinging to Harry's shirt from when Liam spoke to him. Harry could tell Louis was quite intimidated by Liam. And he didn't blame him.  
"Liam has a boy like you with him," Harry tried to explain glancing down to that beautiful face with big doe eyes looking up at him, but deep down he knew that no matter how pretty the boy Liam got is, he'll never do justice to Louis.  
Louis' smile fell a little, "another slut?" He asked and pulled away.  
"That's not what I meant and you know it," Harry laced his fingers with Louis' gently and smiled. "If you behave like one, you are one, if you don't, you're not. It's easy as that. And I'm sure as hell you're not one." Harry said and raised their hands to brush Louis' cheek. Louis took a sharp intake of air and his face was suddenly red as a cherry.  
"Thank you, Sir," he whispered.  
"So, it's no daddy for me today?" Harry chuckled and poked Louis' tummy playfully. Louis smiled sheepishly.  
"Thank you, daddy," he then repeated with a huge grin on his face and Harry felt like melting right in the place.  
After that they heard a pair of footsteps outside the house and the door was suddenly kicked open. Harry praised himself for not fully closing them before and turned around to greet the visitors. Or a visitor, Harry walked pass Liam and stopped before a blond boy not much taller than Louis. He also had big blue eyes just like him and acted all shy and reserved. Harry wondered if it was just a coincidence or Liam was trying very hard to prove him something.  
"You've never told me you were gay." He stated dryly and turned to his best friend with unreadable face.  
"I've never told myself either, you inspired me." Liam sighed dramatically and leaned against the door frame.  
Harry heard the irony and furrowed slightly, but he didn't react to it. Instead he reached his hand for a handshake and the boy took it with a wide smile. It almost seemed as he wasn't used to that kind of treatment and apparently it made him very happy.  
"I'm Harry," the curly young man introduced himself briefly. "And you are?"  
"Niall, Sir!" The boy squeaked and blushed.  
"Aww, well Isn't that cute!" Liam cooed from behind the taller man's back and wrenched Niall's hand from Harry's. "What did I tell you about touching other people beautiful? I'll deal with you later."  
Harry's mouth hang open, "You can't be serious! You can't treat him like a fucking thing, Liam!" He sneered and run his fingers through his hair in exasperation.  
"Just because you stopped doesn't mean I will!" Liam snapped back, "Don't be a hypocrite, Harry!"  
Harry huffed and turned around breathing heavily. He wasn't being hypocrite, was he? He would never treat a living human being like that, or would he? What was so special about Louis that made him change his manners so quickly? He was confused and lost deep in his thoughts when two little hands wrapped around his middle.   
"You're not a hypocrite," Louis said with a pout, "whatever that is." He added and Harry had to laugh.  
"You are messing with my emotions, princess." He lowered himself a little and pressed a kiss on Louis' forehead to which he giggled. Harry felt weird unfamiliar feelings bubbling up in his stomach that he just couldn't classify. They left him even more confused and torn as he desperately longed to know what they meant.  
Meanwhile Liam stormed out of the room, leaving Niall and heading to the bar next to Harry's kitchen. Harry rolled his eyes and led both boys to the living room.  
"Go make friends," he said patting their heads only realizing what he had said when he came to the bar sitting next to his friend.   
"I have problem, Harold," Liam slurred and downed another shot of Harry's expensive whiskey.   
"I can see," Harry nodded. "How the hell did you manage to get so wasted in like ten minutes I was gone?"  
"Had some before," Liam admitted and sighed.   
"What is it, mate? Did your goldfish die or something?" Harry asked on a lighter note as he saw Liam's troubled expression.   
Liam sighed again and poured himself another shot. Harry didn't stop him, he knew better than to argue with a drunk Liam. He shifted a little on his seat as he saw him leaning from what was considered a sober person posture, but still he kept his mouth shut.  
"He doesn't make me happy," Liam finally spoke. "What am I supposed to do, Harry? I can't just kick him out of the house. I mean, he is so inexperienced, he doesn't even know what he's doing and I..."  
"What are you talking about?" Harry asked disbelievingly, interrupting Liam's rant.  
"I don't even know," the older boy gulped and Harry could see fear and guilt in his face. Something very unusual in Liam's case. Uncomfortable silence fell upon them and they didn't quite know how to continue with the conversation.  
"Going to the loo," Liam muttered and stood up abruptly, knocking over a glass of water in the process.  
Harry just gritted his teeth and started cleaning the mess his drunk friend made.   
He was half way through when he heard heavy panting and something that sounded like muffled crying escaping the bathroom. He put the broom away and hesitantly made his way to the crack opened door. He glanced in and stayed frozen to the spot in the sight of what was happening inside. It didn't take him long before he fully realized relevancy of the situation and he kicked the door open and threw away Liam, who was hovering above half naked Louis.  
"You drunken cunt!" Harry shouted and he was in absolute rage.  
He wasn't even aware of himself when his fist collided harshly with Liam's jaw. He ignored his bleeding knuckles and rushed quickly to Louis who managed to pull up his boxers while Harry was bruising his best friend. Harry pulled the little shaken boy to his chest and he clung to him as if the whole world was about to fall apart. Louis was trembling uncontrollably in Harry's arms, sobbing and hiccupping violently. And Harry couldn't do anything else but hold him, because what has just happened could never be undone. He stood up and carried Louis to his room, laying him gently on a mattress and tucking him under the covers. Harry tried to meet his eyes, but the boy kept them closed the whole time as if he was afraid of what he'd see if he opened them ever again. The curly lad felt like kicking something really hard. Liam ideally. He rose to his feet and was about to storm out of the room and go find his formal best friend when a weak pitched voice was heard amongst the sobs.  
"D-daddy," Louis beeped shyly, eyes still shut close, "stay." He breathed and reached his hand in the air, waiting for Harry to take it.  
Harry stopped in his tracks, shock noticeable in his face. He turned around and took Louis' hand into his, squeezing it tightly. Louis didn't smile, but his strained face expression relaxed visibly.Harry carefully laid next to him and wrapped his arms around him, encompassing him whole.  
"I broke my promise," he whispered into that smooth feathery hair he loved so much and his eyes became somewhat watery.  
"It happened too many times, as far as you stay with me, I'm alright." Louis mumbled against Harry's neck and just like that sent shivers down his spine.  
Harry tighten his grip on the small trembling body laying beside him and a feeling of guilt took over him. How could he let that even happen? He knew Liam too well, he should have known something like that was about to happen. How could he let him touch him? Louis was his beautiful flower and he tossed it aside for Liam to shred all the petals that had left on the stalk to pieces.  
"I'll stay forever if that's what you wish, princess."  
"I wish that very much," Louis voiced and there was a barely noticable smile playing on his lips.  
Harry watched him with such fondness and no matter how serious the situation was, he found the small smile just so endearing.   
"You are so beautiful, I could spent my whole life watching you."  
Louis' face redden and he finally opened his eyes, looking up at Harry. And Harry suddenly couldn't see anything but blue. He was lost in those eyes and his voice hitched in his throat when he tried to speak again.  
"You have no fucking idea what you're doing to me."  
Louis sighed and huddled closer to Harry's side.  
"Even you have no idea what I am doing to you." He said and wiggled a little to adjust himself in the position.  
Harry hummed in response, he knew Louis was right. What were those feelings that creeped out everytime he looked or even just thought about the boy? It couldn't be what he thought it was, could it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm so sorry for the delay, I was just... stuck. This chapter is full of fluff and fluff and some more fluff. There's also a lot of crying and cuddling so, enjoy. As always, comment and give kudos, I'm always happy to see some response to my work ! :))

After Liam left the other day, Niall leaving several hours later after him, Harry couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened and what is yet about to happen. He knew this couldn't go unnoticed and that he's going to have to face Liam again. He didn't think of him as of his friend anymore. Friends don't do these things to each other. Now everytime he sees his face, it'll remind him that day, it'll bring up those pictures he was now trying to bury deep down in his mind. The horror in Louis' face when being pushed against the cool tiles of his bathroom over and over again. His eyes glazed with such fear but also resignation and acceptance, because he had experienced it so many times that he didn't even try to fight back anymore. Harry sighed and run his fingers through his long curly hair exasperatedly. He was sitting in his office, trying to get some work done before going to the gym. He's became very insecure about his body since having Louis around. He wondered why, since none of the other boys had that effect on him. He shrugged it off nevertheless and stood up, picking up his gym bag and leaving the office. He peeped into the living room on his way to the lobby and saw Louis sprawled on a couch. He had several blankets covering him despite the hot summer weather and Harry's heart ached when he realized why that is.   
He dropped his bag and approached the couch uncertainly. He wrapped his hands around the boy without any warning and felt him stiffen in his embrace.  
"Shh, It's only me, Princess," he whispered and caressed Louis' cheek gently.  
The boy relaxed visibly, but he still tugged on the hem of the blanket, trying to pull it higher. Harry sighed and to his own surprise, hot tears brimmed his eyes. Louis looked up in that exact moment and a worried look appeared on his face.  
"Don't cry." He smiled endearingly and grabbed Harry's hand into his tiny one, making small circles on the back of it with his thumb. "I'm all right! Just a little jumpy right now, but that will pass."  
"It shouldn't," Harry croaked through the lump in his throat and breathed heavily before continuing. "This shouldn't feel normal to you, love. You should know that this is wrong, that it is not a norm. Not even in clubs, streets, auction houses. It's illegal, all those people that did this to you should be in a fucking prison!! I-I'm so sorry this had to happen under my watch, under my protection. I'm such a loser and..."  
"Stop," Louis mumbled and pressed a finger to Harry's lips, realizing quickly what he's done and pulling it back under the covers. "You, you care about me, Sir. And I couldn't be more grateful, because noone has ever cared about me like that."  
"I will always care about you, dove." Harry went around the couch and sat on the edge, looking Louis straight in the eyes. He brushed his fringe off his forehead and he let himself get drunk by all the beauty that was lying in front of him.  
"You are gorgeous." He breathed and a slight blush covered Louis' cheeks before he hid his face under the blankets.  
"No, I'm not," he muttered bitterly.  
Harry pulled the blankets off Louis' face and frowned. Why would he think that? Has someone brought him down for his look before? Of course they have, Louis' life must have been a living hell.  
"You are, you are! The most gorgeous beautiful kindhearted person I've ever had the chance of meeting and - and you should know that because it's true." Harry rambled and slid down the couch, so he was sitting on the cool floor facing Louis. The younger boy tilted his head in amusement, he obviously didn't believe him, but it still looked as if he enjoyed it.   
"Tell me more," he pleaded. "It just - it feels good to hear it. Noone has ever spoken to me like that."  
"Can I hug you?" Harry asked almost bashfully.  
"You shouldn't be the one asking that, Sir." Louis voiced back and frowned slightly.  
He moved a little so Harry could sit behind him. He pulled the smaller boy onto his lap cradled him like a baby, which he was in a certain way. Harry held him tight to his chest and he wished he wouldn't ever have to let go.  
"You are very special to me, Louis Tomlinson. I admire you so much for what you've been through. There must be a lot that I don't know yet." Harry pressed a soft kiss to Louis' temple and the smaller boy giggled sweetly. Despite that his answer was rather dry.  
"There's nothing to admire."   
Harry sighed, carding fingers through Louis' hair, contemplating whether to start the sensitive topic or wait a couple more days.  
"What were your parents like?" He blurted and facepalmed right after, because that sounded just rude.  
Louis' head snapped to him, eyes wide and full of something Harry couldn't quite describe. A wave of fear poured over him and he shivered slightly. But Harry didn't take the question back, he was too curious to do that.  
"I don't know," Louis whispered and clutched onto Harry's shirt tightly. "They found me in a - in a.." a quiet sob escaped his lips and he whimpered loudly, memories flashing through his mind, ripping all those old scars that were already healed. Harry stroke his back in attempt to calm him, but it didn't seem to help. The boy was trembling, gasping for air while crying, looking like he was on the edge of a complete breakdown. Harry panicked as he realized what he might have done.   
"You don't have to tell me! You don't have to tell me, love." He whispered urgently, taking Louis' tiny hand into his and kissing his knuckles lovingly. "I'll wait as long as it takes. If you're not comfortable telling me, then it's okay."  
Louis looked him in the eyes, face puffy and red. "But p-punish," he managed to choke out through the tears streaming down his cheeks.  
Harry wiped them with his finger and shook his head stoutly.  
"No punishments here, Louis. Your life punished you enough, I would be a monster if I continued."   
"Thank you, daddy." Louis breathed shyly and huddled close to Harry. His trust towards the older boy grew stronger every day and his heart fluttered everytime he touched him.   
"They found me in a trash can." Louis said after some while and his voice was so weak Harry almost couldn’t hear it.  
But he did, his heart stopped for a second and his breath hitched in his throat as he desperately tried to say something comforting while struggling with his own emotions. What if they didn’t find him? What if baby Louis stayed in that trash can and, and… die? He tried to blink away the tears, but he couldn't, he had no control over himself anymore. He let them pool over his eyes and he unintentionally sobbed. That made the younger boy with big blue eyes look up with a pout on his angelic face.   
"I made you cry again," he sighed, "I'm sorry."  
"I cried a lot more before you came up," Harry smiled through the tears. "Now I'm smiling, even when I'm crying. See?" He pointed to the dimpled smile spreading across his face and then tickled Louis' sides.   
Louis fit into a burst of giggles and squirmed under Harry's touch.  
"I'm going to the gym with the lads, take care while I'm gone baby." Harry cupped Louis' face and a brief thought of kissing him crossed his mind. He pushed it into the back of his head and stood up quickly, wobbling slightly on his long legs. Louis grabbed his hand steadying him, cheeky smile playing on his lips.  
"Be back soon, daddy."  
The high-pitched voice sent shivers all over Harry's body and he got that funny feeling in his stomach that just couldn't go away when he was around Louis.  
"I will," he stuttered and almost tripped over his own gym bag he left in the lobby.  
.  
Harry was half asleep when there was a quiet knock on his door. He shifted in his bed and grumbled, hoping he's only dreaming and noone means to disturb him at this ungodly hour. He shot his eyes open when he heard another, slightly louder knock. He glanced at the time. It was 3:40 am.   
"Go away whoever you are!" He slurred and buried his head into the pillow again.  
"Okay," a weak voice echoed throughout the hallway and then shuffling of someone's feet was heard.  
Harry got up and put some briefs on before leaving the room. He slept naked and he didn't want to cause someone a heart attack while running around with his bits on full display. He headed to Louis' room with a heavy sigh, wondering what the boy could possibly want from him so early in the morning. He cracked the door open and peeped in. First, he couldn't see Louis, he wasn't in his bed or anywhere near it. He wanted to call his name, but then he noticed a small figure sitting in the left corner of the room right under the window. He squinted his eyes so he was able to see better in the dark and noticed Louis had his knees pulled to his chin and was rocking from side to side while crying vigorously. He bent down and picked up the small boy who immediately wrapped his legs and arms around him sobbing into his bare chest.  
"What is it, dove?" Harry asked gently and pressed a kiss into the boy's smooth hair. He inhaled deeply and a smile tugged at his lips. He wondered how he deserved this angel and he tightened the grip around him only to realize how scrawny Louis really was. Only bones and bruises, Harry suddenly felt like crying too.  
"Was it a nightmare?" He asked again and felt Louis nodding against his shoulder. "Do you want to go sleep in my room so we can talk about it?" There was another nod and Harry smiled fondly at the boy while going back into his own room.  
He gently tucked Louis under the covers and lied beside him, pulling the boy into a tight embrace. Louis snuggled close to him and smiled faintly. Harry brushed his fringe from his sweaty forehead and then bowed his head slightly to kiss the boy's tears stained cheeks. Louis didn't pull away, on the contrary, he giggled and sighed happily. He felt safe. And Harry couldn't be happier, because it was him who made the younger boy feel like that.  
"Now," he murmured after a few minutes of silence that suddenly filled the room. "Will you tell me what you dreamt of?"  
"It was.. n-nothig," Louis stuttered and hiccupped right after.  
Despite being afraid that he could make Louis cry again, Harry insisted for him to tell him.  
"Don't be scared," he whispered sweetly and nudged the boy lightly. "I won't eat you."  
Louis bit his lip and furrowed. "Just don't be mad at me, daddy." He pleaded culpably.   
Harry chuckled, "I could never be mad at you, silly."  
"It was about - about your friend." Louis squeaked, fiddling with his fingers nervously.  
Harry tensed and clenched his jaw automatically. He shut his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He was still so mad, no, he was furious because he knew that it was partially his fault. He could never forgive himself that. He heard Louis sniffle, so he quickly reached out his arm and pulled him close. He stroked his back and tried to hold back the tears that were suddenly brimming his eyes.  
"I'm so sorry, my angel. So sorry. I promise you, he will never hurt you again." He rambled but he knew that those were all just empty words. The damage had been done and there was nothing left do to make it hurt any less.  
Louis grabbed his shirt into his tiny fists and clung to him like a baby while sobbing violently.  
"He-he hit me," he croaked and buried his face to Harry's chest. "And then," he paused and breathed in shakily. Harry wanted to say that it was okay, that he didn't have to continue. But at the same time he wanted to know more, he wanted to know what Liam did. "It hurt so much, daddy," Louis said in a whisper. "It never felt like this before. There was never blood. He said that the pain suits me," Louis said and his whole body shivered with fear. "It hurts even now, it's like it happened just now."  
"My baby, my poor little angel," Harry was suddenly lost for words and he was actually trying more to calm himself than Louis.  
He knew it was bad, he just didn't know how much. Anything that held Louis together was now broken too and he was falling apart. Harry couldn't let that happen. Louis tried so hard to keep up his facade in front of Harry since the incident, but he broke and now it was Harry's turn to be strong for the boy.   
They cried silently together until they fell asleep, bodies pressed together, breathing in sync and feeling the yet unspoken love they held for each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 2,400 words long, how did that happen? Anyway, GUESS WHO'S BACK, BACK AGAIN? THIS SOTRY'S BACK, TELL A FRIEND!! Just when I thought this couldn't get any fluffier, it got the fluffiest. Yeees, there's a little bit of drama, but that's where the fluff comes from, innit?? :DD So, enjoy this next chaper lovelies!! To be honest, I almost frogot about this fic, but I opened my email and it was full of notifs from AO3, so... HERE I AM!!

"Margaret, bring me the post, please." Harry called for the maid and after a short pause a shuffling of someone's feet was heard from the front hall.  
"Here you go, Mr. Styles," the old lady said sweetly and put the newspaper next to Harry's cup of coffee. "Where is Mr. Tomlinson? I haven't seen him the whole morning!"  
Harry smiled fondly, cutting himself a slice of butter and spreading it over his toast. "Oh, Louis wasn't feeling very well yesterday, I left him in bed to sleep it off a little." He frowned when thinking about yesterday's events.  
Margaret stopped in her tracks on her way out of the kitchen and turned around slowly. She scratched the back of her head and gulped loudly.  
"But Mr. Styles," she trailed.   
"What is it, Margaret?" Harry questioned warily and put away the newspapers.  
"I-I've already cleaned both of your rooms. Mr. Tomlinson wasn't in either of them."  
Harry gaped, not being able to comprehend what he was just told. He blinked a few times and then he started pacing back and forth over the room.  
"Maybe he just went for a walk," the maid said in a futile attempt to calm Harry.  
But Harry was far from calm.  
"He never goes out alone, he's too scared to do that," he muttered under his breath and exasperatedly run his fingers through his curly hair. "And it's been raining the whole fucking morning," he pointed out, looking out of the foggy window.  
“Louis!” he yelled loudly, but there was no response. "I'm going to look for him," he announced and quickly skipped to the door, grabbing his jacket on the way.  
Harry knew Louis couldn't be that far away. He left his room nearly an hour ago and by that time, Louis was still asleep.  
"Louis!" He shouted, but he couldn't hear his own voice because of the dense rain that was pouring from the sky.  
It was Saturday and everybody was safely home enjoying their weekend. Only one silhouette could be seen walking down the street with a hood on, hands wrapped around himself, shouting a name of a lost boy.  
"Louis, baby!" Harry shouted for the hundredth time and his voice held an undertow of a helpless desperation.  
He turned around the corner, loosing hope and ready to dial 911, when he saw him. The small scrawny boy was sitting on a bridge railing trembling uncontrollably. He was soaking wet and the raindrops were mixing up with tears streaming down his face. He didn't even look up when Harry spoke to him. He approached him slowly, not wanting to scare him so he wouldn't do anything stupid. He quickly pulled him onto his chest and hugged him tightly. Harry breathed out in relief.  
"Louis, darling, baby, what the hell were you thinking?" He slurred while panting heavily.  
Louis didn't reply so Harry just held him and they were standing there for a while in heavy rain, drenched to the skin, until Harry said "let's go home."  
.  
"Harry! Harry! Hazz.." Louis mumbled from his sleep and rolled to his side waking up and couching violently.  
Harry pressed a wet cloth to his forehead. Louis was shivering despite his high temperature and his body seemed on fire. The last few hours he was babbling incoherent words and calling Harry's name. In times it almost seemed like he was hallucinating.  
"I'm here my angel, right here beside you." He whispered and caressed his cheek.  
Louis nodded faintly and fell back to restless sleep. Harry sighed and rubbed his bloodshot eyes. He just couldn't really stop crying since they returned. The rain outside got worse and the unwanted storm that tagged along with it just added to Harry's anxious feelings. He stood up with a huff and was about to head to the bathroom. He hoped that a hot bath will help him relax and sort his thoughts of recent events a little. He was so confused, Louis still didn't tell him what exactly had happened that morning and Harry desperately wanted to know. But before he turned around, a small hand grabbed his bigger one and he glanced back to see the beautiful boy looking up at him with a weak smile on his lips.  
"Stay," he pleaded softly and his eyes glistened with tears.  
Harry's heart dropped in the sight of it and he returned back to the previous position on an uncomfortable chair standing by Louis' bed.  
"Will - will you," the younger boy stuttered a little when trying to get those words over his tongue. "Could you please lie with me, Sir?"  
Harry took in sight Louis' sweaty body burning up with fever, he immediately knew he would catch something from the boy. And how will he be able to deal with all those meetings he had planned for the next week with his head throbbing and a runny nose? He pushed all those thoughts away and motioned Louis to scoot over.  
"I'm Harry, Louis. I'm no Sir to you," he mumbled towards the boy who was now half asleep again. "Not anymore..."  
"Harry," Louis repeated contentedly and snuggled close to him. "My Harry," he sighed happily and drifted to sleep.  
.  
"Wake up dove," Harry shook Louis slightly and the boy grumbled and stirred.  
"I can't walk anymore," he complained in an unnaturally high-pitched voice.  
Harry bit his lip when another tens of questions popped up in his mind. He shook him once more and made him to look at him. Louis blinked and grinned when he realized he's safe and sound with his caretaker.   
"I'm - I'm awake," he said siting up.  
Maybe too quickly, dizziness took over him and he collapsed back to the pillows.  
"Yea, sure," Harry laughed fondly. "You have to eat, love, you've been rejecting food since yesterday and I can't allow that any longer."  
Louis squirmed when thinking about food and scrunched his nose adorably. Harry cooed and pinched his cheek. He then got up and came back with a bowl of hot soup in his hands.  
"Now eat this, you'll feel better I promise."   
Louis took the bowl from Harry's hands reluctantly only to burn his fingers when touching it.  
"Ouch," he hissed in pain and almost dropped it.  
"Here," Harry took the bowl back and brought a spoon with soup to the boy's mouth. "Let me help."  
Louis nodded happily and let the older man feed him.   
"Feel better yet?" Harry asked smiling.  
"Yes," Louis answered shyly, playing with a hem of his blanket absentmindedly.  
Harry wanted to ask more, he had so many questions on his mind that just wouldn't go away. The only thing keeping him from asking them all was the lack of courage. The instant fear that Louis would be mad at him, that he would built up those walls of solitude again, closing from the world. Louis suddenly interrupted his flow of thoughts.   
"Thank you, Harry," he said timidly and lounged himself for a quick hug.  
Harry could tell how unsure Louis was about the whole situation and the part he was playing in it. The boy wasn't apparently used to this kind of affection. To be soothed when crying or taken care of when being sick. He was only used to give, to provide pleasure to those who asked for it. Harry shivered when thinking back to the night when he found the beautiful boy with big blue eyes, chestnut hair and the most endearing smile he has ever had the chance to see. Louis pulled away but he was quickly drawn back to Harry's embrace.  
"I thank you," Harry emphasized and breathed in Louis' scent.  
He always smelled so good, like soap and honey. Harry loved it, he loved Louis, but he was yet to classify those feelings.  
"I just want you to know," he started and suddenly felt unsure about himself.  
The boy made him so vulnerable, he didn't even know how to act around him properly anymore.   
He sighed heavily, "that - that you are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. And I know I've said that before but I'm not going to stop until you realize that..." He was cut by a finger placed on his lips and two astoundingly bright blue eyes looking straight up to his green ones.  
Louis kept silent, he just observed. He traced his little fingers along Harry's firm jawline, across his plump lips and over his closed eyelids, enjoying that precious moment as much as he possibly could. The small boy then leaned over placing small pecks all over Harrys face and oh how Harry wished he wouldn't miss his lips.  
"What do you think you're doing, young man?" Harry asked faking a frown, obviously teasing.  
But Louis stopped immediately, pulling back with a shocked expression on his angelic face.   
"I - I don't know," he stuttered and his cheeks turned crimson. "I'm so sorry Sir I didn't mean to..."  
"Shh now," Harry spoke in a soothing voice, quickly grabbing Louis' wrists before he managed to cover his face with his hands. "It's okay, but now It's time for a little revenge!" He smirked before peppering the smaller boy's face with kisses.  
Louis let out a squeal and then he giggled happily. They stayed laying there for a little longer, the biggest smiles spread over their faces, hands interlaced, and Harry felt like the luckiest man alive. But he had to ruin that moment of course.  
"Why did you say you can't walk anymore?" He asked bluntly and mentally facepalmed because that came out just rude.  
Louis tensed visibly and gulped. He moved his hand away and hugged himself, as if he was trying to keep himself together, to stay composed.   
Harry pulled him closer if that was even possible in that moment when their bodies were literally pressed together and they were looking intensely into each other's eyes.  
"There were nights when they were really pissed off," he started and Harry got the urge to interrupt him immediately because he wanted to know who 'they' were. "When I disobeyed them," the smaller boy continued and his body started to tremble due to the fever and stress that came with remembering all those terrible nights. "When I did my job poorly and the costumers came to the madam and complained. There were times when I refused to work at all," Louis sighed, "because I knew I - that I -" he stammered Harry could see tears prickling in his eyes.  
He reached his hand to wipe them off when they pooled over and he whispered, "you don’t have to tell me. I didn't mean to hurt you like this, love. I'm so sorry."  
But Louis shook his head and breathed in shakily. "N - no, I need you to know this. What was I saying? Yeah, I knew I would be raped again. And it just hurt so much, even if I got kinda used to it with time, it still hurt me."  
"Mentally," Harry added and Louis nodded.  
"But when I didn't comply, I had to be punished somehow. They liked to beat me, my boss, the guards, even the other sluts and strippers I worked with. They would always get drunk after closing hours and all their rage was pointed at me. I still don't know why I was the target." Louis sniffled but restrained himself from another outburst. "But you asked about something else," he mumbled closing his eyes, suddenly looking exhausted. "The walking punishment."  
Harry frowned, not knowing if he wanted to hear it anymore.  
"When I disobeyed, they were also losing money because of me. The costumers didn't want to pay for such sloppy services. So they made me walk, all night. I had to walk around my room and when I fell asleep they simply woke me up and made me continue. And then I worked all day. And when they saw that I have enough energy left to walk through another night, they made me walk again."  
Harry was so taken aback by this new information that he just couldn't let out a word. He was petrified, looking at the boy with his eyes wide open in shock and mouth gaping. Harry didn't know how Louis managed to survive all this, but he was certain as hell that he won't ever let that happen again.  
"Two nights in a row," he said numbly, as if he still wasn't able to process it all.   
The small boy in his arms nodded shyly, hiding his face behind his tiny hands.  
"Stop," he said softly and made Louis to look at him.  
He brushed his finger over the boy's quivering lips and in that very moment he wanted to kiss him so badly. But he knew that wouldn't be right at all after what he had just heard.  
"You are safe now, you know that, right?"  
"Yeah, now," Louis sighed and slouched a little.  
"What do you mean, love?" Harry questioned warily with a confused expression on his face.  
"You will get tired of me eventually," Louis blurted out and flicked his gaze to Harry for a brief moment, not daring to linger any longer. "Everybody does."  
Harry frowned and cupped Louis' face, fingers ghosting above his cheeks and lips.  
"You took my heart," he whispered and his voice was suddenly hoarse, thick with emotion. "Do you really expect me to let you run away with it?"  
The younger boy gasped in surprise and his cheeks turned rosy pink. He then wrapped his hands around Harry's torso and placed a kiss to his neck, to which the man's whole body shivered.  
"You are so good to me," he whispered as if he was afraid that someone else might hear their conversation. "Why are you so good to me?"  
"You are getting nothing more than what you deserve," Harry whispered back, tucking some loose strands of Louis' hair behind his ear. "Go back to sleep now, you are still sick. It will all disappear when you wake up." He knew that was a lie, but Louis almost seemed to believe him.  
Despite that he asked, "will you disappear?"  
Harry shook his head and looked at the boy fondly.  
"No, I'll be right here. As I said, I'm not letting you run away."  
"I would never..." Louis mumbled sleepily and closed his eyes with a yawn.

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like it? I'll be happy for any kudos and comments and try to update soon. :)


End file.
